


To Feel Alive

by maulsscream



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Maulsoka, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Order 66, Smut, maul has legs and all it well :), yes i'm ret-conning the legs again i dont c a r e
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24018841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maulsscream/pseuds/maulsscream
Summary: How they’ve survived Order 66 is short of a miracle. In the aftermath of their near death experience, Maul and Ahsoka just want to feel alive. They find solace in each other’s arms, even if they’ve barely begun to trust each other. It’s them against the galaxy now.AU of what happens after order 66 because that's what we deserve. Can be read after So Close.
Relationships: Darth Maul/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 5
Kudos: 104





	To Feel Alive

How they’ve survived Order 66 is short of a miracle. In the aftermath of their near death experience, Maul and Ahsoka just want to feel alive. They find solace in each other’s arms, even if they’ve barely begun to trust each other. It’s them against the galaxy now.

Technically part of another series of mine : [So Close](https://maulsscream.tumblr.com/post/616658756212752384/gif-by-mlmanakinso-close-maul-x-ahsoka-hi-so) 01 - To Feel Alive 02

Ahsoka was backed against the central console of her ship, her legs kicking about until she managed to get them around his hips. Maul’s hand squeezed around the flesh of her thigh in order to keep her flush against him. Their faces where pressed together in desperate kisses, lips and teeth mashing together in a desperate display of gratefulness to be able to feel anything at all.

They had escaped death by execution. They had escaped Sidious and the long time friends who had turned against her. There had been no time to think until the moment they had jumped into hyperspace. And after that, neither of them had wished to think. It was better to avoid their feelings entirely. Neither of them had done anything that would be considered an act of faith towards the other. Ahsoka had sent him to his death and Maul… had his past to answer for.

Ahsoka made quick work on the top of Maul’s tunic, ripping it off of his shoulders and letting it drop to the floor so that she could feel his skin against her palms. During their encounters, she hadn’t really taken the time to observe him but now that her hands were roaming about she understood how each of his strikes had felt like a freighter being hurled at her. He was pure muscle wrapped in decorated red and black skin.

Below the waist, Maul was a strange combination of mechanical parts and flesh. One of his limb had been partially replaced from the middle of his thigh down while the other was fully robotic. It joined at the hip in a jagged scar that swallowed the edge of the metal. She could see him clearly now. He was a sight for sure.

Her arms extended in front of her to push him away so she could get a full view of his outer workings. She had seen prosthetics before. Anakin’s hand was a modern marvel with intricate wiring that allowed him full control of his limb. He could even feel with it. Whoever had given Maul those legs was talented but they weren’t from the top notch surgeons that the Jedi had had access too. She had gotten a display of his full range of motion and it was in no way limited. However, the weight of his legs could have been improved. They looked clunky and unpractical. She wondered how much more powerful he could have been had he been complete.

“Are you regretting it now, Lady Tano?”

Maul mumbled in between kisses placed along her neck. He had removed her top moments ago and was cupping her breasts that fit perfectly into his rough grasp. Ahsoka arched her back, pressing into his hand. She took hold of one of his horns and tilted his head back so that he was forced to look at her. How did he have the guts to talk smack while they were in the middle of this?

“I was hoping you wouldn’t make it.”, she retorted while pushing him down to his knees.

“Forgive me if I don’t believe that.”

Ahsoka had purposefully meant her remark to be hurtful. She wasn’t going to spare Maul her animosity just because he was surprisingly skilled at turning her on and was the only person in the Galaxy she could rely on right then.

His hands glided along her sides on the way down, grabbing the few layers she was wearing from the waist down and freeing her body from them. Ahsoka shimmied out of her clothes as best as she could while clutching the console for balance. Maul had time to look at her, too. She was lean and small but her proportions were perfect. Her lekku fell gracefully on her chest, the contrast with her skin blinding. He had seen a few females of different species before. They didn’t compare. He and her were polar opposite who were never meant to fit together. 

Maul kissed all the way up from her ankle to her inner thigh, his hands tracing up the back of her calf softly. It felt as if his kisses were burning her skin. He hooked her knees over his shoulders, continuing to kiss and nibble her flesh. Both of Ahsoka’s hands were holding on to the back of his head, trying to get the unyielding former Sith to give her what she wanted. To lead him.

“Maul.”

She panted out, sounding more like a threat than a cry of pleasure. Her nails racked along his nape. Hard enough to scratch.

“Has no one taught you patience, little one?”

As Maul rose to his feet once more she could see a dangerous smirk on his face. Under normal circumstances, it would have terrified her but in that moment it only thrilled her. It was a promise of what was to come.

Maul positioned himself at her entrance and Ahsoka took a deep breath to focus. Reaching out to the Force only felt like a dark hole trying to pull her in and swallow all her light. Instead she focused on the Zabrak. His large shoulders, his strong jaw, the way his eyes filled with relief and excitement at the mere sight of her. The sensation of his cock slowly entering her and spreading her open.

It was as if that moment erased anything between them. Nevermind the fact that he had tried to kill her on Mandalore or that she had used him as her pawn on that ship. All of that was behind them. They were going to have to go against an enemy that Maul knew intimately. And if Maul knew anything about Sidious, it was that they had no fighting chance. They were doomed. Their only hope was to hide and disappear.

This was goodbye.

Ahsoka laid back and he bent over her chest, his forehead pressed against hers. They stilled for what felt like an eternity. They were linked as one, always had been. They could feel each other through the force, what their experiences had been. The feeling overwhelmed the former Jedi and she began to move her hips so that Maul could fade out of her mind and be replaced by physically stimulation.

His forehead was now pressed against her collarbones. She could feel his warm breath between her breasts every time he thrusted forwards, deeper into her. She held him tight, her finger nails lodged into his skin. _That would surely leave a mark_ , she thought. But it didn’t seem to bother the former Sith. If anything, it spurred him one.

For her, it wouldn’t be enough. She needed more friction.

Ahsoka tapped Maul’s shoulders which caused him to look up at her in adoration. His movements didn’t falter for a second, making it difficult for her to focus. What was she going to say?

“Kriff…”, she cursed.

It took her all of her free will to get him off of her. The Zabrak seemed confused for a second but quickly got the hint. He turned her around, now facing the console on which she was balancing herself. Using his feet, Maul pushed her legs further apart and entered her again. He stayed there unmoving until Ahsoka began to rock back against him to egg him on.

“Don’t tell me you’re tired already.”

Maul could feel the smirk in her voice without having to be face to face with her. He groaned in response, a rumble deep in his chest that she felt against her back when his hand snaked along her chest and rested on her throat. Ahsoka swallowed thickly, half expecting him to squeeze down and choke her. Perhaps she even wanted it if only to remember she was alive and could feel.

The tightening of his fist never came, instead he simply used his hand to tilt her head back and hold onto her as he began to move again. He was agonisingly slow at first but the more sounds Ahsoka was making the more Maul became unhinged. The hand that had previously been holding on to the table lodged itself between her thigh and rubbed at her entrance in tight circles.

Ahsoka tensed, moaning out his name. She was tiptoeing on the edge, her whole body trembling with the anticipation of her release. Maul leaned into her and she could feel his teeth grazing her ear. His hips were unrelenting.

“Aren’t you glad you joined me?”

The sweet whisper of his voice although mocking was all it took for her to come crashing down. She shook against his chest, the walls of her warmth squeezing down on his cock like a vice, causing his own undoing. They barely let out a sound, unable to breath and too focused on their respective pleasure.

Once they had gathered their senses again, Maul slipped out from inside her and pressed a kiss to her shoulder blade. The action seemed more intimate than all of what had just happened between them. He regretted it instantly.

Ahsoka cleared her throat. She didn’t shake him off and didn’t trying to free herself from him either. Truth be told, she found comfort in having his body above her as if he were shielding her from the rest of the galaxy.

Maul felt oddly protective. All he had ever wanted was to belong, to find someone who understood. He thought he and Savage would have taken over the Galaxy. Instead, his family had been ripped from him. Ahsoka was the closest thing he had to an ally. Even if she had been against him and would be hard to turn to his cause, it was his duty to make sure she was safe.

Ahsoka could have gotten used to it.


End file.
